Past Meet the Future
by narutoalchemist
Summary: Another mission, another person to guard, and some more assassins. Yet there is something different about this mission, another jonin is coming along. KakashiXOc
1. Past Meets Up with Present

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything having to do with it.

12 years ago a nine-tailed fox appeared. This is were my story begins. I was going with Kakashi to the graduation; I was graduating to become a jonin. Then it happened, an Anbu Black ops came to us and told us to come with him. We had to fight the fox. In the fight some how I lost my memory. I was fighting the man that was behind/ created the fox. He preformed a jutsu on me that some how made me loose my memory.

12 years latter- Now I live in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. I only remember the last 12 years of my life. I have developed their way of fighting they are a little more mysterious than the Village Hidden in the Leave's ninjas. Then it happened.

I was told to go on a mission with four other ninjas. I had to guard this rich dude that had to go to the Village Hidden in the Mist and back to the Village Hidden In the Clouds. I prepared for the trip. I practiced all of my jutsus and then I found out something that made me train harder. Three of the ninjas from the Leaf Village are kids/ genin and only one, their sensei, is a jonin.

The day finally arrived when I would meet them. When they can through the gates the one with the idiotic look on his face was really weird. He started to yell out that he cannot wait to fight and fight. I want to go up to him and punch his teeth out. Instead I ran to him, grabbed him by the neck, and told him to shut his mouth up. I then dragged him all the way to the "main house", our Kage's house, to receive our mission. Once there I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm KiraKira Uzsamto. Kira for short. At first I had no idea why I was coming along but now I know." I stared down at the one with the idiotic look on his face.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And I am going to be the next Hokage of my village. The greatest one yet."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. And this is Saske Uchiha," Sakura pointed at the boy in a black outfit, with no expression.

"And I'm Kakashi Hatake. Their sensei."

"It's nice to meet you all," I remembered seeing Kakashi's name, the book stated that he has copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi the Copy Ninja. "Are you the one that they call Kakashi the Copy Ninja?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Come on in he has been waiting for you," the guard held the door open for us to enter.

When we went in we found out more about our mission. Then the rich guy came in. He was dressed in a really, really ugly outfit. It looked like someone had barfed on him. He came over to me.

"Hello lovely, I am Hakuroto Takamiso. And you my love are an angle from heaven."

"Ahh. Get away Get away! Nasty, nasty. You are so nasty, nasty. You are such a weirdo." I ran and hid behind Kakashi. "Sorry," I came out from behind him and was a little bite embarrassed. I think I also blushed.

"It's fine. If we go now it will give us a head start before sundown," Kakashi took the lead.

"Alright, we are finally leaving. I cannot wait until we fight an assassin or something," I think that Nartuo had a little too much ramen.

"Shut up, Naruto. It's Naruto right. Don't answer just shut up," I was really starting to get annoyed with him.

**A/N:** This is not my original fic, it's my friend's and since she can't use the computer she wanted me to post it up for her so here it is!


	2. Battle with an Anbu

The next day the trip began. We started off to the Mist Village. We made it more than half way without any interruptions.

"It sure is quiet. Isn't it?" Sakura was really tried of it being so quiet and was trying to start a conversation but it did not work.

I heard a strange noise in the distance. The noise was coming from behind us.

"I'll catch up with you latter."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure Kakashi don't worry." I waited until I was out of seeing distance. I pulled my sword off my backpack and I took out my mask. I also put on a change of dress. My outfit was a black long sleeve top with a white trim and the pants were black with a white belt and white trim. The mask that I put on is only for anbus and yes I am one too. I just act like a jonin to throw people off. Then I heard that strange noise again. I fallowed it. Just as I thought, it was a pack of ninjas and that noise was them calling to each other. I went to them and was right on top of them. One of them jumped at Hakuroto. I was able to push him out of the way, draw my sword, and kill the ninja in an instant. His blood spilled all over me. It stained my outfit. Which was part white.

"Great," in a way that I am angry I said this. Then I said, "Get down everyone. Form a circle around Hakuroto and stay alert!" They did what I said. Yet Naruto preformed the shadow clone jutsu for even more protection. "He is so stupid. Does he not know that he is wasting so much chakra just with that jutsu?" Even though this was just in my head I wished that I had said it out loud. I then remembered about he guy on my sword and threw him to the side.

More and more ninjas came down. I fought them with all that I had. Then one of them killed me. Just kidding that ninja just killed my mud clone. And then I killed her.

"Alright. You got tricked. Ha-ha." Naruto is such a loser. He does not know what he is getting himself into. Then the ninjas, that I was fighting, turned towards him and started to go to him.

"Naruto your such a loser," Sasuke was right and he talks. This was the first time I heard him talk.

"Naruto you are so stupid. You just want to get us killed. Right. Cause that is what will happen if you keep on being such an idiot," Sakura was really angry and annoyed with him.

"Just listen to her kid. You will get your self-killed when you talk to us like that. And for that all we will do is chop you head off. That is the least painful way for you to die because you die quick and you will feel no pain." The head of this group I suspected said. He seemed to be telling the others what to do a lot. Naruto seemed to be taking a lot of gulps during the leaders speech.

All of the sudden I had the urge to do something that I really regretted. I ran towards the leader and those that tried to stop me died. Once I came really close to him he opened his mouth.

"And to show you what I mean Naruto I will give you an example. Just sit back and watch. It is just me and her now."

I stopped right in my tracks and then turned a shade of gray. At least I know that I did, yet with this mask on all you can see is a design.


	3. The Seal is Broken, Again?

**Na:** HI! I think this chapter turned out pretty well. I got some of the kinks out so it flows a bit better. Sorry Broo(author) if I butchered it, I just made some slight tiny changes.

* * *

How could he use me as an example? I was not sure what he would try to do but I had an idea and I hated it. "Here he comes," I thought.

"Haaaaa!!" He was attacking and boy did it hurt. I fought back with all I had left, which was not a lot. I barely had any chakra left and my strength was leaving me. Believe me, before all the talking about examples I was kicking but like crazy and I mean that I preformed jutsus and I used a lot of chakra.

There was blood everywhere and I could barely see him. Then it happened, he did it, he made it happen. He trapped me in a bad place; he had me in a mirror jutsu, kind of like Haku's secret crystal ice mirrors.

I was just about to die when I heard them (Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Hakuroto) say, "Come on you can do it we believe in you." Or some thing like that. I close my eyes and look within me for my strength.

What I found was something more powerful than my strength. It was power and a lot of it and it felt like a creatures power was within me. When I was able to figure out what it was I became as powerful as the creature. Soon I was releasing a chakra that was the color of fire and I did not fell like myself, I felt like, like a dragon.

When I opened my eyes I had to power to defeat and kill the lead ninja and I tried. I started to attack and I could see that he was scared. I destroyed the jutsu and went after him. I did not know what I was even doing. All I could se was him dripped in blood. For some reason, I had a thirst for blood.

I was finally able to get out of the surge of power within me and I turned back to my normal self. Then once I turned around the leader punched me in the face. This made my mask crack into two pieces. I then grabbed my sword and well let me just tell you this, his head was to my right and the body…to my left.

Kakashi came to me and said, "Are you alright?" He came closer and put his hand on my shoulder. "Do you want us to help you?"

Right after he said that I got up immediately, turned with a scared face sowing, and then ran into the forest. Kakashi saw my hair and one of my eyes. He must have realized who I was. He tried to stop me but I just ran.

Once I reached a safe place I changed out of my anbu outfit and changed into my jonin outfit. That was a long sleeved top that was really loose at the end, pants that were black with designs that were of a dragon. I also wear gloves (like Kakashi's except they are pink) and boots that are the color of fire, with a flame at the heal outlined in black. Cool outfit right.

When I was walking to them I felt light headed and fell to the ground. That's when my secret was fully exposed. My anbu mask had poped out of my backpack. The sheath of my sword also appeared. My sword was basically red because of the bloodstains. It is covered with blood… and it was fresh.

* * *

**Na:** Please review! it makes Broo sad if you don't!


End file.
